This invention relates generally to shoes and more particularly to an indoor exercise shoe having a traction enhancing sole feature.
Indoor exercise involves, among other things, aerobic floor exercises requiring movement about the floor and also work on exercise equipment, such as pedalling a stationary bicycle, walking or running on a treadmill or stair machine. Depending upon the movements involved, different traction demands are placed on the shoe. Some floor exercises may involve considerable side-to-side movement while the wearer is on the balls of her feet and on her toes. Walking or running on stationary equipment will rely on the heel and midfoot area of the shoe to provide traction. Generally speaking, there will not be significant side-to-side motion. Different persons will bring different portions of the shoe into engagement with the floor or exercise equipment. For example, some persons will pedal a stationary bicycle with the balls of their feet engaging the pedal. However, others will pedal relying on the midfoot region to provide traction to keep the foot on the pedal.
Another aspect for indoor workout is that the shoe should be as lightweight as possible while providing good protection for the foot and good traction. The shoe will not be exposed to water and highly abrasive surfaces in the indoor workout environment so that different materials may be used.